


What Tangled Webs We Weave

by muses_circle, xtremeroswellian



Series: Two Guys, a Girl and a Chevy Impala [6]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Creepy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Time Together, Jealousy, Misplaced Anger, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Teasing, The Roadhouse, misplaced blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Sam and Dean come face to face with an old acquaintance they weren't anticipating when they make a trek to the Roadhouse to talk with Ellen.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan & Sam Winchester, Chloe Sullivan/Dean Winchester, Sarah Blake (Supernatural) & Chloe Sullivan, Sarah Blake/Sam Winchester
Series: Two Guys, a Girl and a Chevy Impala [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722754
Kudos: 2





	What Tangled Webs We Weave

Chloe shivered a little as she climbed out of the Impala and turned to stare at the bar. Casting a glance at Sarah who'd climbed out of the backseat, she raised her eyebrows. "Any idea why we're here?" she murmured so only the other woman would hear her. 

Sarah eyed the rundown building with disdain in her eyes, standing beside Chloe. "I have no idea, girl," she whispered, looking at the two guys, who were also standing together, their backs turned towards the girls. 

Dean's jaw worked. He never thought he'd find himself back here again, especially not after... He closed his eyes. "Dude, this was a total mistake," he grumbled. 

"Why are we here, Dean?" Sam asked, shaking his head a little. 

He sighed, scuffling his boot against the dry ground. "I wanted... to make amends to Ellen, I guess." He shrugged, trying to make light of the situation. 

Sam sighed as well. "Look...what happened to her husband...it's not your fault, Dean. You were a kid. You shouldn't feel guilty about it." 

"Yeah, but I feel like I should apologize anyway," he grumbled, casting a glance at his brother. "They've helped us, and Ash got us info on that demon thing in Topeka..." 

He looked over his shoulder and glanced at Chloe and Sarah. "Yeah. You're right about that." He let out a breath. "What are you gonna tell Chloe about..." 

Dean snorted. "Who? Jo?" He rolled his eyes at his brother.

Sam gave him a look. "Don't brush it off like it's nothing. I know you like her." 

"Yeah, like I enjoy hanging out in a bar, drinking," he snapped back. "It's nothing I wanna pursue, especially since..." He turned and snuck a glance in Chloe's direction. 

"Whatever, Dude. Let's just...get this over with." He turned to look at Sarah, offering her a smile. 

Sarah's eyes, which had been focused on the building in front of them, turned to Sam's. She looked at him in confusion. "What is this place, Sam?" she asked, glancing over at Chloe.

With a sigh, dreading having Jo and Chloe in the same room, Dean turned and looked at Chloe. "Some... friends are here. Friends of Dad's." 

Chloe met his gaze, sensing there was a lot more to it than either of the guys was saying. "Well, what are we waiting for?" 

Sam held his hand out to Sarah and smiled a bit when she took it. He drew in a breath and led them toward the entrance. 

Dean slung his arm around Chloe and followed Sam and Sarah through the front door. Once inside, they looked around. Dean felt a shudder of revulsion rise in his stomach, remembering that their father had basically killed Ellen's husband. He looked around and saw no one.

"This place is..." Sarah started, looking around with wide eyes. Dirty was the word she'd use, though she didn't dare say that. 

"Is... what?" A familiar female voice called from the back. Dean turned and saw Ellen enter the room, a towel slung over her shoulder and a frown on her face.

"Ellen," Dean replied, feeling meek suddenly. 

Chloe shifted her gaze to the older woman standing across the room from them. The mixture of emotions that crossed her features made her feel unsettled and wondering exactly what was going on. 

"Hey, Ellen," Sam said with a small smile. "This is Sarah Blake, and that's...Chloe Sullivan. Guys, this is Ellen. She's a friend of the family's." 

"Hello," Sarah replied with a small smile, turning to look at Sam with eyes that spoke of her confusion. The tension in the air was so think she could cut it with a knife.

"That's one way of putting it," Ellen remarked with an even yet flat tone and stuck her hand out, first shaking Sarah's hand, then Chloe's. 

Sam winced a little at her words and rubbed the back of his neck. "How's everything going?" he asked hesitantly. 

"Can't complain," she replied, looking at Dean with barely concealed anger in them. "What you two doing here?"

Meeting her eyes dead on and bringing Chloe closer to him, Dean casually said, "We were in the neighborhood and thought we'd drop by to say hi." He smirked at her.

Ellen sent him a look that would have shot him dead if it was possible.

Sarah shot Chloe a concerned glance before looking at Ellen. "Could you please tell me where the Ladies' room is?" 

"Sure, it's around the corner," the older woman replied with a cordial smile. 

Chloe met Sarah's gaze and nodded a little, pulling away from Dean. "Be back," she murmured to him, following Sarah down the hall. "What the hell is going on?" she whispered. 

"I wish I knew, Chloe," she replied, finding the restroom and pulling the door open. "I have a feeling that we don't want to be around for that conversation, though. Did you see the look Ellen gave Dean?" She looked at herself in the mirror and fiddled with her hair and wishing she was a fly on a wall. 

"Yeah, like she wanted to wring his neck," she responded, leaning against the wall of the bathroom. "I'm not sure we should leave them alone with her." 

Sarah nodded in agreement. "You're probably right," she said, using the mirror to look at the blonde. "I bet she could probably chew those two up easily with words." Her face suddenly paled at that thought. She wasn't going to let anyone talk to Sam like that, she thought. "Come on, let's go," she said, determination written in her face. 

Nodding a little, Chloe followed her back out to the main room, a little surprised to see the guys sitting at a table, a bottle of beer in front of each as Ellen wiped down the counter. "Huh." 

Dean looked over at the girls and smiled at Chloe. He held up a longneck beer. "Want one, Chlo?" he asked with a smile.

"I could use one," Sarah replied, sitting down next to Sam and taking a drink from his. 

"Pass," she answered, suddenly feeling like the odd one out as she sat down in a seat between the guys and across from Sarah. 

"Didn't think we'd see you guys for awhile," a new voice commented. Chloe looked up to see a very pretty blonde girl standing there, a smirk on her face. 

Dean looked up, halfway through a drink of his beer, and nearly choked on his drink. "God, Jo, don't you know not to do that when a man's drinking?" he demanded, taking a sideways glance at Chloe, who was suddenly fixated on the girl who had just entered. 

"They're just passing through," Ellen remarked, glancing at the two boys before giving her daughter a look. "Don't you have something that needs doing in the back?"

Jo shook her head, her eyes never straying from Dean. "Nope, sure don't," she said with a smile. "How you two been?"

"Fine," Dean replied, looking away at her. Damn, he did NOT need this right now, he thought, trying to scoot closer to Chloe. 

Chloe's reporter instincts zeroed in on how closely Jo was standing to Dean, at the flirtatious smile on her face, at the uncomfortable way Dean was trying to avoid the other girl's gaze. Feeling even more out of place, she leaned back in her chair a little. 

Sam glanced at Jo and offered her a small smile. "We're fine. You?" 

Jo heaved a fake sigh. "Been kinda bored, actually, without you two around." She smiled at Dean, her eyes intense.

Dean drank down the rest of his beer in one gulp, trying to do anything but look at the girl across the bar.... and the girl sitting next to him.

Sarah noticed Chloe's appearance and stood up, leaving her beer on the counter. She moved around to her friend and sat down beside her. 

"And exactly who are you?" she asked the other blonde, staring directly at her with a protective warning in her voice. 

"I was just wondering the same thing about you," Chloe responded, staring right back at her. 

Jo cocked an eyebrow. "You mean... Dean hasn't told you?" she replied, looking a little hurt.

If there was any possible way to sink into the floor, Dean Winchester would have found it by now. Instead, he stood up. "Jo's Ellen's daughter," he replied, not looking at Chloe. 

Tensing a little at the responses from Jo and Dean, Chloe nodded, managing a tight, forced smile. "Chloe Sullivan," she told the girl. 

"Sarah Blake," Sarah replied, not caring if the younger girl acknowledged her presence or not. She looked at Dean, whose gaze was fixed solely on the bar behind Jo and suddenly realized that he liked her... and that Jo liked him, too. She glanced at Sam, worry in her eyes. 

Ignoring the brunette, she zeroed in on Chloe. "Nice to meet you, of course. Any friend of Dean's is a friend of mine." She smiled sweetly, though there were daggers behind her eyes. 

Sam quickly downed his beer. "We should probably find a hotel, Dean," he said, giving his brother a look. 

Chloe's jaw tensed a little at the look the other girl was giving her. Clearly she perceived Chloe as some kind of threat to whatever she had with Dean. "Ditto," she replied, rising to her feet. 

"How long y'all going to be in town?" Jo asked innocently, though there was nothing innocent about the look she gave Dean.

"We'll let you know," Sarah replied with a smirk, standing up and glaring at the girl.

"Ellen, you and I need to talk sometime," Dean said, ignoring Jo completely as he reached for Chloe's hand. 

"Not sure what you think we need to talk about, Dean," Ellen said coolly. 

Chloe moved away from the group, heading for the door without looking back. 

Sam agreed with Ellen but said nothing, following Chloe and Sarah outside.

"Things, Ellen. Just... things, okay?" he replied, not looking at either woman behind the bar. He was too busy staring after Chloe and wondering how he was going to explain this to her. 

"Come back tonight, then," she responded, her face expressionless. 

Nodding without looking at her, Dean left the roadhouse and towards the Impala, where he found the other three waiting for him. Not looking at them, he unlocked the doors and opened the driver's seat, letting Sarah crawl into the backseat. When he noticed Chloe get in the back from the other side, however, he grimaced. 

Sam just shook his head a little, giving him a knowing look as he climbed into the passenger seat. 

The drive to the nearest hotel was tense and angry. Sarah kept glancing at Chloe, knowing exactly what was going on. She looked... jealous.

Once they got to the hotel, Dean pulled into the parking lot and shut the engine off. "I'll get the rooms," he stated in a banal tone, getting out without waiting for a response. 

Chloe climbed out of the car, but didn't follow him, instead moving to the trunk and getting her stuff out. 

"Oh boy," Sam mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. 

Sarah got out and moved over to Sam. "You gonna tell me what's going on?" she whispered, watching Chloe yank the bags out of the trunk like it was Dean's head she wanted to smash. 

"I'll tell you everything after Dean gets us a couple rooms," he promised tiredly, looking wary as he watched Chloe. 

"You better," she whispered, glancing at him before walking to help Chloe with the bags.

A few minutes later, Dean reappeared with two sets of keys. He walked over to Chloe and held out on set to her. 

"Thanks," she said evenly, taking them from him and glancing at the room number. Without hesitation, she headed toward the room, not looking back at him. 

He stared after her, his heart sinking down to his feet.

Passing by him, Sarah glared at Dean. "You hurt her, and I'm gonna kick your ass," she warned before storming off.

Shaking his head, bewildered and feeling very much like that thing between the rock and the hard place, he looked at his brother. "Your girlfriend's a spitfire, Sammy." 

"You shoulda told her, Dean," he said, looking back at his brother. 

"And what was I supposed to say, Sam?" Dean demanded. "Hey, this is Jo, who I seriously think likes me and I kinda liked her for about two seconds?" He unlocked the door to their room and walked inside. 

"It woulda been better if you'd have prepared her a little bit, considering her history," he responded, shooting him an annoyed look. 

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Dean retorted, throwing his gear to the floor. He sat down on the bed and sighed. "Coming here was a bad idea." 

"Ya think?" Sam retorted. 

He shot his brother a sarcastic look. "My, aren't we filled with self-righteousness tonight?" He stood up and headed for the door. 

"Well maybe if you'd listen to someone besides yourself once in awhile you could avoid these situations, Dean." 

"Okay, so I fucked up. You're right, I'm wrong. You happy now?" He turned back to face Sam, his eyes worried and hollow. 

Sam simply gazed at him. "Go talk to Chloe." 

"I'll send Sarah down to you," he replied with a knowing smirk, grabbing the door handle and walking outside to the girls' room a few door down. He knocked lightly and waited, wrapping his coat around him.

It was Sarah who opened the door. "What do you want?" she asked in a hard tone.

"I need to talk to Chloe. You... go see my brother." His eyes looked over her head and into the room, but he couldn't see her.

Sighing, Sarah moved around him. "I meant what I said earlier," she replied, her voice stern.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya," he retorted with a smirk as he watched her walk away. She walked through the door and shut it behind him. And got worried because she was nowhere in sight. 

"Hey, Sarah, I'm gonna..." Chloe stepped out of the bathroom, her eyes settling on Dean. "Where's Sarah?" she asked, glancing around. 

"Hopefully smooching on my brother by now," he replied with a smirk. "I need to talk to you." She wouldn't look at him, which pissed him off. 

"About what?" she asked nonchalantly. 

"About what you saw back at the Roadhouse," he stated, keeping his tone even and casual. Even if he felt anything but. 

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Well, I saw a lot of things at the Roadhouse," she responded. "What are you talking about specifically?" 

His gaze grew hard, but he remained silent for a moment. "I think you know what specifically," he replied, his voice practically a growl. 

"You mean the fact Ellen looked like she wanted to strangle you with her bare hands?" She folded her arms across her chest. 

"Yeah... for starters." He looked away and sat down heavily into a chair. 

"So what was that about anyway? What's her deal?" 

"Apparently her husband was a hunter." He looked up at her. 

Chloe's eyes widened a little in surprise. "And he was...friends with your dad?" 

"They hunted together." He shrugged and looked away. "The last time Dad was here, they went hunting together." His eyes remained fixated on the floor. 

She slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, facing him. "Why do I get the feeling that didn't turn out well?" 

He said nothing for several moments, not sure how to answer her question. Finally, he stood up and faced her. "Because... it didn't," he replied, staring into her shocked eyes. 

"Her husband was killed," she murmured. It wasn't a question. The look in his eyes told her she'd hit the nail on the head. 

He nodded. She'd read it in his eyes correctly. Dean felt humbled by the fact that she knew him so well... and he hated himself for not telling her about Ellen and Jo. "Ellen blames Dad for her husband's death." Just a simple fact, but one that hurt nonetheless. 

"And not just your dad." She rose to her feet, gazing at him. "It carries over into blame for you and Sam, too.” When he didn't answer, her gaze softened. "I'm right." 

He just nodded, not trusting his voice. Unable to say anything to her or deny what she said to him. He stared into her eyes, wanting nothing more than to feel her body against his suddenly, their mouths meeting in a blinding kiss. 

"Well, then that's her problem, Dean," she said, her voice rising a little. "It's not your fault or Sam's. And she has no right to hold something like that against either of you." 

"Yeah, I know, Chloe," he replied, taking a step closer to her. "Doesn't stop her from holding it, though. She managed to scare Jo away from both of us, too..." The mention of the younger blonde's name was a mistake, because her eyes suddenly grew hard and stony. 

"Yeah, that sucks," she responded. "So why are we here exactly? You can't make something up to people that wasn't your fault to begin with." 

"What, I can't try to make up?" he retorted, wishing this conversation was over already. 

"You can do whatever you want," Chloe told him. "I'm gonna shower." She headed toward the bathroom, grabbing her bag on the way. 

"Hey, hang on a second," Dean replied, going after her, not expecting for her to turn around to face him. He managed to avoid colliding with her, but only just barely. Their bodies bumped gently together, causing his to react. He grabbed her arms to steady her. 

Her body was tense as he held her by the arms. "What?" she bit out. 

"I'm... sorry you have to be here for this." He took a step back, letting her go. He turned without another word and started for the door. 

Her jaw tensed. "Yeah. I'll try not to get in the way," she retorted, turning on heel and disappearing into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it. 

"That's not what I mean, goddammit!" he shouted back, hearing her lock herself into the bathroom and storming out the front door, slamming it on his way out. "Women," he grunted, heading for the Impala to take a long drive. 

&&&&&&&&

Sarah knocked on Sam's door lightly, her features betraying her troubled thoughts. She didn't understand why they were here, out in the middle of nowhere, or what was going on between that Jo girl and Dean... but she only hoped Sam could answer her questions. 

Sam answered the door seconds later. "Hey, come on in." When she stepped inside, he shut the door behind them and let out a breath. "How's Chloe?" 

She smiled at his greeting, though it didn't meet her eyes. "Pissed off and jealous is a good way of putting it," she said, looking at him. "What's going on, Sam?" 

He leaned against the door, shutting his eyes for a moment. "Ellen's husband was...a hunter. And he was friends with our dad," he told her quietly. "They went on a hunt together and her husband...didn't make it." 

"Oh God," she whispered, covering her mouth with her hand. She stared wide-eyed at him for several moments. "Ellen blames your dad for her husband's death, doesn't he?" 

"Yeah. She does," he admitted. "And...I'd probably feel the same if the situation was reversed." 

"I understand that, Sam, I do, but why is she transferring that hate onto you two?" she asked, putting a hand on his chest. 

"Because Dad's gone?" He guessed, shrugging a little. 

"I don't know. That's something you'd have to ask her," she replied, gently rubbing his chest as she spoke. "I assume you're gonna go talk to her?" 

"Dean seems to need to make amends with her." He kissed her forehead. 

"So I've noticed." She sighed, resting her head against him. "Chloe doesn't seem to be taking any of... this... well." Truthfully, she'd never seen someone so angry before. Her jealousy theory still struck at the forefront of her mind. 

"You really think she's jealous?" Sam asked, moving to sit on the bed and taking her by the hand. 

Sitting down next to him, she looked his way and smiled ruefully. "Let's put it this way: if a hot blonde was checking you out, I'd be seeing red. Literally." 

"Well, it wouldn't matter because the only girl I want is sitting right beside me." He smiled at her, his eyes full of warmth. 

"Good to know," Sarah replied, flushing a little at his intense gaze. She looked away, however, and frowned. "I just hope Dean thinks the same way." 

"Dean cares about Chloe...a lot." His voice was hesitant. 

She looked down. "For her sake... I hope he does. Can I tell you something, Sam?" 

"Of course. You can tell me anything." He gazed at her. 

"You might think I'm crazy, but... I think Chloe might be in love with your brother." She paused in saying these words out loud, because she had no real proof: it wasn't anything Chloe actually said to her. It was how she looked at Dean, how her voice always softened when she spoke about him. Both big things in her book. She met Sam's gaze and held it. 

Sam managed a faint smile. "I don't think you're crazy, Sarah." 

She turned her body to face him and touched his cheek gently. "Good to know. I'm just worried about her, that's all. Especially since... I don't think she knows she's jealous of this... girl." 

"Well if she doesn't, it's not gonna take long to figure out. Jo's not exactly subtle." 

"So I noticed," Sarah said, rolling her eyes in disgust. "What's the deal with her? Did Dean date her?" She visibly swallowed, wondering what kind of beehive they'd all landed into. 

"No, but...." He let out a breath, feeling uneasy. 

Dean was a moron, Sarah decided, watching Sam's face struggle to defend his older brother. "...he likes her." 

Sam slowly stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, turning to face Sarah. "He did. I don't know if he still does anymore or not...being around Chloe's changed him. But..." 

She gently took his hand off his neck and replaced it with her own, gently rubbing away the stress he obviously felt over this. "He'll stick with Chloe if he knows what's good for him," she whispered, suddenly feeling possessive of her new friend and a little surprised by that. 

A smile tugged at his lips. "I take it you guys are becoming close?" 

She smiled pensively as she massaged his neck. "You could say that. We've got something in common." We both love a Winchester, she mused suddenly. And paused in her motions as that thought settled in her mind, unsettling her because it was completely true.

Sam sighed softly as her fingers massaged his neck, then glanced at her when she paused. "You all right?" 

Her hand trembled as she resumed relaxing his neck muscles. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said quietly, looking into his dark eyes, willing herself to get lost in them. She counted herself very lucky she was where, now, with the man she loved.... who loved her back this time. 

He touched her cheek. "You have beautiful eyes," he said softly. 

That brought a smile to her face. "Not as beautiful as yours," she whispered, her eyes sparkling. "Or wait, is that too girlie a thing to say?" She dropped her hand to his shoulder and giggled. 

Sam grinned at her and turned and slid his arms around her waist. 

She felt herself being pulled towards him and smiled, a seductive yet shy smile. "Guess not," she murmured under her breath as Sam leaned down and kissed her. 

"Guess not," he echoed, their lips brushing together. 

Momentarily forgetting Chloe and Dean, Sarah snuggled into Sam's embrace and sighed contentedly. "I love you," she whispered almost inaudibly, her words coming out at their own volition. 

His heart clenched at her soft admission and he pulled her closer. "I love you too," he whispered back. 

She felt her own heart skip a beat as she listened to his, strong and pounding hard in his chest. "Even though you once told me that it'd be too dangerous to have feelings for me?" She leaned back enough to look him in the eye. 

Sam drew in a breath and looked down at her. "Even though." He gently tucked some hair behind her ear. 

She brushed her lips against his gently, somehow sensing within him a hesitation. No doubt it was over the girlfriend that had died, but since she knew practically nothing about that, she didn't ask. She figured, he'd tell her when he was ready. She tried to slip out of his arms, but he kept her against him. 

"Have I mentioned I'm really glad you came with us?" he asked playfully. 

She grinned at the twinkle in his eyes. "Not today, but I'm more than willing to hear you say that again." She laughed and mussed his hair with her hands. 

Sam grinned back at her, feeling happier than he had since he could even remember. He just hoped it would last this time. 

&&&&&&&&

Chloe was the second one through the entry of the Roadhouse later that night, and she was starting to regret the outfit she'd chosen to wear. She seriously debated not taking her coat off at all, but when she looked around and immediately spotted Jo behind the counter, something within her shifted. Not looking at Dean, or Sam, she shrugged out of the black jacket, revealing the low-cut red blouse she was wearing that showed off just a hint of her navel above the tight black jeans she wore. She headed straight for a table in the back, taking hold of Sarah's arm and leading her away. 

Sam was too busy looking at Ellen, who was staring at them like she was surprised they'd returned to notice Chloe's outfit. Or the look on his brother's face. 

When Dean entered the Roadhouse, his gaze zeroed in on Jo, who was standing behind the bar, her blonde hair falling across her face in a sensual way. He blinked, however, choosing not to say anything to her and forgetting everything once Chloe took off her coat. He struggled to remember his first name as he watched her walk away, those tight jeans hugging her curves as her top slowly slid up her back, revealing the very skin he'd wanted to touch and kiss. He cleared his throat loudly, wondering just how low that top went.

Hearing Dean's struggling with his throat, Sarah turned and winked at Chloe. "Nice job," she whispered, patting her on the arm and giggling.

"Surprised to see you back," Ellen said, looking at Sam, though conscious of Dean's presence and his effect on her daughter.

Sam shrugged a little, glancing at his brother. His eyebrows furrowed a little at the distracted look on Dean's face and he followed Dean's gaze to the table where Chloe and Sarah had chosen to sit in the far corner. His own eyes widened a little, first in shock, and then in amusement as he realized exactly why Dean was staring. He had a feeling his big brother had finally met his match in the fiery blonde that was traveling with them. Smirking a little, he looked at Dean, shook his head a bit and looked back at Ellen. "Well, we said we'd be back." 

Jo pouted a little, unhappy that Dean wasn't paying attention to her. She turned and looked at the blonde in the corner, obviously trying to impress him. "Pathetic," she muttered to herself, brushing her hair from her face.

Ellen cast a warning glance at her daughter. "Go get some empty glasses, Jo," she said in a commanding tone.

Physically shaking himself out of his daydream state that involved Chloe, a bathtub, and himself, he reluctantly dragged his eyes from her to focus on Ellen... with Jo behind her, staring at him like she'd found prey to attack. Shit, he thought, clearing his throat again. "Uh, yes ma'am, we're here. To talk. To drink. To... can I get a beer?" 

Jo smirked a little. "Sure thing. Comin' right up." She winked at him before turning around and bending down low to get a couple of beers from beneath the far counter. 

Sam drew in a breath, beginning to feel sorry for Dean being stuck in between the two pretty blondes. 

Dean's mouth watered at the sight Jo presented for his viewing pleasure and wanted to knock himself out. He glanced over at Sam, an almost helpless look in his eyes. There was no way he was going to get out of this conversation completely intact, he thought as he sagged onto one of the chairs at the bar. "So, Ellen, it's been awhile," he began. 

Leaning up slowly, Jo plunked down a bottle of beer in front of Dean and smiled seductively. "Want me to pop the top for you?"

"Sure," he replied before he was aware of her implication. 

Sam rolled his eyes skyward, resisting the urge to smack his brother in the back of his head. God, he could be really dense sometimes. He turned his attention to Ellen once more. 

"Sure has been," Ellen said wryly, shooting her daughter a warning look before looking back at the boys once more. "What brings you here anyway?" 

He took a long drink of his beer before answering, ignoring Sam's condescending glare. He never was any help, he thought briefly. "Just wanted to stop by, say hello... maybe apologize for whatever."

"We know how your husband died, Ellen," Sam butted in, looking at her earnestly. "I guess we wanted to say how sorry we were."

Looking at Chloe, Sarah leaned in and whispered, "I think you should go sit with him." She'd noticed the heated looks Dean had shot in Chloe's direction and knew her friend had done the right thing in wearing that outfit. 

Chloe gave her a yeah right look, leaning back in her seat. "Whatever's going on isn't any of my business." 

Glancing in Jo's direction, who was doing just about everything but sitting in Dean's lap to keep his attention on her, Sarah shook her head. "Believe me, it's more your business than you know." She nodded towards the scene before them.

Having opened another beer for Dean and sliding one towards Sam, Jo then reclined against the back of the bar, letting her hair fall back over her shoulders as she showed off those parts of her body that stood out for Dean to see. She honestly didn't understand why he hadn't taken advantage of what she was blatantly offering.

"You two have nothing to be sorry about," Ellen replied, looking at Sam. "But you're John's children, and I don't want history to repeat itself." She stared pointedly at Dean, whose eyes kept straying over towards Jo's slender figure. 

Chloe's eyes darkened a little at the way Jo was all but throwing herself at Dean. "I'm not lowering myself to her level," she stated, folding her arms across her chest. 

"Never said you had to," Sarah replied with a smirk, standing up and taking Chloe with her. "Just sit down next to him. That's all it's gonna take." 

"Sarah, I don't know about this," she murmured as the other girl led her toward the bar. 

"Trust me," she whispered, passing by Sam and smiling at him knowingly.

Sam's gaze settled on Sarah, who led Chloe next to Dean and sat down with her. He smiled, knowing exactly what she was trying to do. He hoped Dean was smart enough to understand what was going on.

"Hey, bargirl," Sarah called, ignoring Ellen's sharp look, "we need some water over here!" She leaned over and looked at Dean. "Chloe looks nice, doesn't she?" she whispered. 

Dragging his eyes from Jo, he glanced down at Chloe and her low-cut top. He gulped visibly and nodded dumbly. Was she deliberately trying to make him crazy? he wondered, wishing again for that crack in the floor to open up and swallow him whole. 

Jo scowled at Sarah for a moment before moving to get two glasses of water for the girls, nearly slamming one down in front of Chloe. 

Chloe raised her eyebrows, a smirk forming on her lips. "Thanks." She picked up the glass of water and took a drink, catching Dean watching her out of the corner of his eye. 

"Dean? You okay, dude?" Sam asked, amusement backing up his question.

Dean couldn't stop looking at Chloe or thinking about what he'd like to do with her, for that matter. Even as his eyes slid up her body to her face, he couldn't remember when he'd ever seen anyone exude more sensuality before. He wasn't completely sure what had spurred her to dress like this, but all he could think about was getting her back to the hotel.

Ellen looked at the older Winchester and rolled her eyes. "Just like his father," she muttered under her breath. "Always thinking with the wrong brain." She slammed a fist onto the table to get his attention.

Startled out of his pleasant thoughts, he looked at Ellen. "What?" he snapped irritably. 

Chloe glanced at Sarah, amusement in her eyes. 

"Was there something else you needed? I've got customers," Ellen informed him, nodding toward the door where a couple guys were coming inside. 

Dean frowned. "Aside from saying thank you for all your help with everything? I guess not." He threw some money down on the table and got up. He turned around and noticed one of the guys who'd just walked in was very familiar. Then it dawned on him. Gordon. He quickly turned back and looked at Sam. "Shit, dude, it's Gordon." 

Sam looked up, as well, startled. "Great. Just what we needed," he mumbled. 

Chloe followed Sam's gaze to the guy standing in the doorway, his gaze focused intently on Dean and Sam, and not in an 'hey old friend, how ya been' kind of way. 

"Well, well, well. Dean and Sammy Winchester," Gordon called out sarcastically, walking towards the bar. "Was wondering when I'd see you two in this dive."

Ellen shot the vamp hunter a dirty look. "Hey, Gordon, order something or get the hell out. I'm not in the mood for this tonight." She looked over at the girls and leaned towards them. "You two might wanna get these boys out. Now." 

Chloe glanced at Ellen and saw how serious she was. She turned to look at Gordon, sized him up quickly as very bad news and met his gaze with a steely one of her own. "We were just leaving," she informed him. Gripping Dean's arm, she rose to her feet. 

Sam shot the man a glare without speaking and moved to Sarah's side. 

Taking Sam's hand, Sarah walked quickly out of the bar, practically dragging Sam with her. She wasn't about to let him get involved with the likes of this guy. Not with the look Ellen had given them.

Dean shot Gordon a look. "What the hell are you doing here?" He momentarily forgot the hot blonde clutching his arm and trying to pull him away. 

"I could ask you the same," Gordon said coolly. "Who's your girl?" he asked, smirking as he gave Chloe the once over. 

"Not your type," he retorted, the anger and hatred stamped in his voice. Pulling Chloe flush against him, he said, "See you later, Gordon." He led Chloe out the roadhouse and into the cold night. They made a line for the Impala and got into the front seat, as Sam and Sarah were in the back. 

"Who the hell was that guy?" Chloe asked, looking at Dean intently. 

"Someone you don't wanna get interested in," he cautioned, feeling like that rule also applied to him. He started the Impala and put her into gear, taking off into the night quickly.

Gordon, who had crept outside, watched from the shadows as the Impala raced off into the night and smiled grimly. He knew where they were off to, next.

&&&&&

"Okay, that was... uncomfortable," Sarah whispered, leaning against Sam for warmth. 

Sam pulled her a little closer, winding his arms around her shoulders and pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. "He's a jackass," he murmured. 

Chloe glanced at him in the rearview mirror. "Clearly. How long have you guys known him?" 

Ignoring Dean's glare, Sam glanced at her. "Not long, fortunately." 

Dean's jaw tightened. "Yeah, what Sam said." He pushed on the gas, wanting to get back to the hotel as quickly as possible. Though he kept glancing at the cleavage Chloe that peeked out at him from her blouse, he fumed at seeing that hunter again. "How the hell did he know we were there?" he asked Sam. 

"What makes you think he was there to see us? Ellen said before he drops in frequently to talk with other hunters," Sam pointed out. 

"You don't think it's a coincidence." Chloe gazed intently at Dean. 

"No I don't," he answered her, his voice stiff. "Maybe he was there to see Ellen, Sam, but I think there was more to it than that."

"What does this guy do?" Sarah asked, recalling the way this man had greeted the Winchester brothers and shivering in revulsion. 

"Let's just say he views the world in black and white. No shades of gray," Sam said grimly, looking out the window. "Even if something isn't evil, if it's not human, he thinks it's fair game to hunt." 

Chloe whipped her head over to stare at Dean with sharp eyes, immediately thinking of what he'd confided in her about Sam. 

Dean caught Chloe's gaze on him and glanced at her, silently conveying the fact that now wasn't the time to bring that up, though he knew of and mirrored her worry.

"Sounds like a nice guy," Sarah retorted sarcastically, not liking the fact that this guy was in the picture. Snuggling closer to Sam, she began to wonder if this man hunted people, too. 

Her eyes narrowed a little more, her jaw tensing as her mind turned over the fact that this guy might pose a serious problem for all of them. Especially if he somehow, God forbid, found out about Sam. She turned to face forward once more. 

"He and Dean nearly killed each other last time we ran into him," Sam said grimly, his voice tense, too. 

Pulling the Impala into the parking lot, Dean said, "Should've killed that guy when I had the chance." He pulled the car into a parking space, shut her off, and got out.

Crawling out of the back, Sarah kept her distance from Dean. His hard, stony face spoke of his frustration and anxiety, and at this point, she thought maybe Chloe would be better staying away from him tonight. She walked around the car to her friend and pulled her aside. "You think Dean needs to blow off some steam... somewhere other than where you are?" she asked, worried. 

Chloe glanced from Sarah over to Dean, who was heading toward his room without looking back. "I think right now he needs to vent. I'll be okay." She offered her a small smile and nodded slightly at Sam before following Dean. 

Watching Chloe follow Dean into the guys' room, Sarah turned to Sam with a wry smile. "Come on and keep me company. I think those two need to be alone for a little while," she said, taking his hand. 

Casting a worried look in the direction his brother and Chloe had taken off in, he slid his fingers through hers. Somehow he had a feeling they wouldn't be hearing anything from the others until morning at least. 

Dean wasn't aware that Chloe had followed him into the room until he turned around and saw her standing there, her eyes sparkling with concern, even if the rest of her body screamed for him to take her. He hardened, looking at her. "Where's Sam?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers. 

"My guess is he's with Sarah," she responded, folding her arms across her chest and gazing back at him unflinchingly. 

He shook his head, a short, bitter laugh escaping his lips. "My brother finally prioritizes, and it's at the worst time possible." He sunk down onto the bed, looking down. "Dammit, how'd that guy find us?" His jaw clenched in anger and arousal: he didn't know which threatened to overtake him at the moment. 

"I don't know. But I bet with my laptop I can found out everything there is to know about him," Chloe informed him. 

He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. "Yeah, but that would require you leaving the room, and I'm afraid that's not gonna happen." He looked up at her body again, his eyes ablaze with the desire she'd created in him. "I know all there is to know about Gordon. He's evil." 

His action startled her, caught her off guard for a moment and her eyes narrowed a little. "You think he's after Sam?" she asked, pulling her hand away from him. 

He didn't like the fact that she didn't want him to touch her. Feeling like he'd been kicked in the knee, he stood up and towered over her. "He could be... if he somehow found out about him." And knowing Gordon, he probably had ways of getting important information, especially about two hunters who, in his mind, had completely humiliated him. 

Taking that the wrong way, her eyes darkened. "If you're asking me if I told anyone the answer is no," she said harshly. 

Sighing in frustration, he looked down at her, his eyes glittering. "I know you haven't, dammit. Hunters have ways of getting information that most normal people couldn't access to save their lives." His eyes strayed to her plunging neckline and stayed there. His patience was wearing thin, and what she was wearing wasn't helping any. 

Chloe suddenly wished she'd put her jacket back on since it was becoming increasingly difficult to have a conversation with him the way he was staring at her. "Well then we need to figure out what, if anything, he knows." 

"Yeah," he replied, suddenly not paying attention to what she was saying. Moving a little closer to her, he swallowed visibly. "Did I tell you... you look hot tonight?" He pulled his eyes from her body to her eyes, not surprised to find wariness in them. 

Frustrated, she glared at him. "I don't know, did you use that same line on Jo when you were staring at her chest?" 

Startled, Dean moved away from her, his eyes sparking with another fire. "What? Jo? I never said --" He stopped talking suddenly as it dawned on him what her problem was. She was jealous; that's why she dressed so provocatively. She didn't like the idea of another girl flirting with him. He kicked the sexual tension up a notch by smiling lazily at her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." 

If possible, her eyes narrowed even more. "You wish," she spat, pissed because it dawned on her that he was completely right. She was jealous of Jo. Jo knew him first, and who knew what their past together entailed? 

He knew he'd hit a nerve. Slinking towards her, Dean kept his lazy, sensual smile on his face, knowing it unnerved her. "I do wish. You have no idea how much I wish you were." His eyes sparkled with anticipation. 

"Could you be more full of yourself?" she demanded, still glaring at him. 

Grinning, he grasped her arms and pulled her to him. "Not when I wanna be full of you," he whispered, burying his nose into her hair and breathing in her scent. She was the one person in the world who could give him peace, and even though she made no effort to touch him, Dean still felt her tremble beneath his touch. His need increased just breathing in her feminine perfume. "You smell wonderful," he muttered. 

The look in his eyes signaled to Chloe that she was about to be devoured if she didn't get away quickly. The problem was, she wasn't sure she wanted to get away. Ever. "I'm not doing this again," she said tensely. 

Her words were like cold water over his head. He dropped his hands and walked away from her. "Fine, then don't," he replied. "I'm not keeping you here, Chloe. I love you, but I won't make you do something you don't want to. Ever." He moved to the back of the hotel room, staring at the wall and wondering when he had become so lost in her. When he needed her as badly as he needed the air he breathed. 

She stared at his back, her heart pounding heavily in her chest, her previous experiences mixing in her mind with the present and making her doubt everything. "Were the two of you together?" she asked, not moving from where she stood. 

"Who, me and Jo?" he asked, not surprised at her question. He chuckled in sad amusement. "Hell no, we weren't. She's pretty, and I liked her, but it was nothing substantial. Not like what I feel for you." He kept his back to her, not wanting to see the look on her face, knowing that if he was less than honest with her, he'd lose her forever. Not that he ever had her, he thought bitterly. 

"She likes you too," Chloe said, leaning against the door. 

"I know she does, but I can't help it that I'm hot." He turned around and leaned against the wall, putting his head back. He smiled faintly at his pathetic attempt at a joke. "No, I don't want her. Not like I want you." 

She swallowed hard, feeling her guard slipping as she met his eyes. "Why?" she couldn't help but ask, shaking her head and not understanding. 

Staring at her, he pulled himself off the wall and slowly started walking towards her. "Because you're smart, challenging, irritating, inquisitive, and killer with a computer." He stopped a couple steps towards her. "And you make me laugh, and watching your smile light up your face makes my day. You're too good for me, Chloe, because you're a beautiful woman. Inside and out." 

Feeling all the air leave her lungs, she gazed at him in surprise, having not expected that to come from his mouth. Her heart began to beat heavily in her chest once more and she opened her mouth to speak, but had no words to respond. 

When she didn't speak, Dean understood, finally, that this was it for him. He'd put his heart out on the line and she had nothing to say. Rejection was a bitch. His gazed dropped to her feet and his shoulders sagged. He loved her, but she would never see him the same way, he thought. 

It occurred to her that she needed to act--needed to do something before she lost him due to her own stupid insecurities. Terrified but determined, she stepped forward, placing her hands on his cheeks and kissing him on the lips, her eyes drifting shut. 

The shock of her mouth covering his kept him rooted to the spot, but he quickly recovered, covering her hands with his as he kissed her back, his heart pounding in his chest as his mouth rhythmically moved over hers. 

A soft groan escaped her as he pulled her a little closer and she slid one hand around to cup the back of his neck, standing on her tip-toes to deepen the kiss. 

The noises Chloe made drove Dean into desperation as he snaked his arms around her and drove his hands into her hair, their kisses becoming more heated and passionate by the second. His groans mingled with hers, and his feet started moving backwards, pulling them towards his bed. His only thought was whether she'd pull away or not. 

The thought of pulling away didn't even occur to her. Her body was on fire in a way it never had been before. No one had ever kissed her like this before. Ever. And it felt good. When he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her with him, she didn't hesitate to slide onto his lap, her thighs straddling his as their kisses continued, bordering on desperation. 

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her lower body slide against his hard arousal, but he kept her firmly in place as their tongues met and played, creating a riot of feeling in his body. His hands splayed across her back, fingers moving down to the hint of skin that showed along her pant line. He stroked her bare skin as he continued kissing her, feeling her skin prickle in arousal at his touch. 

A soft gasp escaped her involuntarily as his fingers brushed across her bare skin. She shivered, her heart beating rapidly as she slowly pulled away to look at him, her eyes glazed with desire. 

"You okay?" he rasped, his breathing ragged. His hands stilled momentarily on her body out of concern. He gazed into her dark green eyes, glittering with desire, her flushed face, her luscious lips red from their mouths mating and never thought she looked more beautiful. 

Chloe nodded a little, slowly sliding her hands to rest against his chest. "You?" she whispered. 

"Perfect," he replied, pulling her lips back down to his, groaning at her touch on his chest. He slipped a hand under her shirt and found himself hard with need from simply exploring the soft skin of her back. 

She nipped lightly at his lower lip as another shiver passed over her. When he broke their kiss and dropped his lips to her jaw, she swallowed hard. Somehow she had a feeling this was going to be wildly different from her other experiences with making love. "I don't really..." 

He pulled back, his eyes filled with love and concern as he looked into hers. She looked troubled and uncertain. It took him a moment to realize she might not have much experience with lovemaking. He smiled softly, his hands stroking her cheeks. "It's okay, Chlo. I won't hurt you. And if you don't want to..." His body protested at his words, but he wanted to make damn sure she was completely in agreement with him. She shifted against him, making him wince a little in the pleasurable friction that created. 

"I want to," she whispered, placing one hand against his cheek and gazing at him intently. 

He let out a breath, smiling. "Thank God," he whispered, picking her up and putting her gently onto her back. He covered her with his body and let her get used to his weight. Arms around her, he held her close and resumed a trail of burning kisses along her neck. "Can I...?" he asked, pulling up her shirt. 

Swallowing hard as butterflies fluttered in her stomach, she nodded slightly, holding his gaze. 

His eyes never left hers as he pulled the top over her head. "Thing's been making me crazy all night," he whispered, taking her hands and putting them on his shirt, his eyes asking her to take it off him. 

"That was sorta the point," she confessed with a smile as she slowly pulled his shirt off as well, discarding it on the floor. 

A smile lit up his face as he continued staring at her. "I knew it," he growled, eyes dropping to her neck. He nipped her along her collarbone, gently pulling her bra down to reveal those lush breasts he'd longed to see. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, nuzzling her between her breasts with his nose, enjoying the noises coming from her. 

Closing her eyes, she bit down on her lower lip as he reached beneath her and unhooked her bra. She'd been with two guys before and neither of them had really touched her. With Jimmy it had been awkward and over with quickly. With Clark there hadn't been much touching of any kind. Just fast and dirty. This...was a whole new experience. 

Dean touched her gently, licking her skin as his hands went to her breasts, caressing and rubbing her nipples. She bucked against his hands, which sent his blood pressure skyrocketing. Her simple responses were more of a turn-on than anything else he'd seen in his life. That knowledge made him hard and ready for her. When her hesitant hands touched his chest, he urged her on by groaning and sucking on one nipple with his mouth. 

Every rational thought she had flown from her mind and she instinctively reached up and pulled his head closer, sliding her other hand down his back. "Dean," she whispered, arching her back. 

Groaning, he nipped her with his teeth, his body so consumed with need that he felt like he was going to explode. His hands wandered to her jeans and started working them off her. 

Chloe lifted her hips to let him slide the jeans down her legs, the breath catching in her throat as he gazed at her heatedly once more. 

His eyes locked with hers, Dean wasted no time in getting the rest of his clothing off. Her slender waist accentuated the flare of her hips, and her thighs... He scooted down her body to touch and caress her silky thighs. He brushed his finger across her womanhood, feeling her wetness and smirking because he'd turned her on. She squirmed underneath him, so he touched her again. 

A soft noise escaped her lips and her fingers curled in the bed sheets involuntarily. "You're teasing," she accused, her voice strained. 

He looked up at her, stroking her again, and smiled. "How'd you guess?" When she moved her hips in rhythm with his touch, he moved up her body and kissed her at the same time that he slipped a finger into her wet, hot core. 

She groaned against his lips, a wave of heat sweeping over her. "Oh God," she whispered, sliding her hands through his hair. 

His body hard, his breathing ragged, he kissed her lips and jaw line as he slipped his finger in and out of her slowly. He felt his control slipping, however, so he eased off her long enough to grab a condom from his wallet. 

Chloe took the moment to force herself to take a deep breath as the butterflies returned in full force. She swallowed hard, watching him intently. 

Moving back on top of her, he whispered, "Breathe, Chloe, honey. Breathe." He stroked her flat belly gently, looking into her dark, emotion-filled eyes and smiled. 

Closing her eyes for a moment, she inhaled slowly and then exhaled, relaxing at his light touch against her stomach. 

Normally, Dean would take control and enter her without any further thought. But knowing what she'd been through stilled him. He wanted her to be relaxed before they joined together. His mouth went to her breasts again, kissing and licking on each one while stroking her stomach slightly. When he felt her tremble with desire, he knew the time was right. Moving his body over hers, he slid his cock between her legs, spreading her wide, and gently pushed into her. 

She bit her lower lip as he slid inside of her slowly. She looked up into his eyes, holding her breath without thinking about it. 

He held himself still, watching the various emotions cross her face. He knew her last experience had been traumatic, and he was determined to replace that memory with this one. "Chloe," he grunted, waiting for her body to adjust to his thickness as patiently as possible. 

His voice reminded her to breathe and once more her body relaxed as she gazed up at him. She slid a hand up to touch his face, her thumb moving lightly over his cheek. 

When her hips moved against his, with her touch against his cheek, Dean knew she was okay. Kissing her palm with his lips, he started moving into her slowly, his breath once again coming in short spurts as he felt her body temperature rise, too. Their hips met in that ancient dance their bodies understood. He felt their climaxes close as he picked up the pace, pounding into her as he kissed her lips. 

Groaning softly, she hesitantly slid her legs around his waist, the movement pulling him deeper within her and causing both of them to cry out. 

"Chloe," Dean moaned loudly, feeling her body contracting around him, her slickness coating the outside of the condom as he neared his peak. He had never felt anything so sweet, and when they came, it was together. Their moans and breaths mingled together, she cried out as her orgasm hit her just as he pushed into her one last time, spilling himself into the condom as he groaned her name loudly. 

Shuddering, she shut her eyes, trying to catch her breath as her body came down from the intensity of their lovemaking. Swallowing hard, she kept her eyes closed, afraid of what was going to happen next. 

His own breathing calming, Dean nevertheless took his time pulling out of her and removing the used condom. He then moved back to the bed and rolled her onto her side, slipping in behind her and spooning her body with his. Kissing her neck, he whispered, "Chloe Sullivan, you are amazing." He wore a satisfied smirk on his face, though his eyes betrayed the intense love he had for her. 

She drew in a slow breath, feeling uncertain. "What uh...I guess I should..." 

"Shhhh," he spoke in her ear. "You're fine. I just wanna hold you." He pulled her closer to him, trying to shake off the feeling that she wanted to bolt out of bed and away from him. 

His words surprised her. "You do?" she asked softly. 

Dean chuckled softly. "Yeah, all night if you'll let me." His arm stroked her side a little. When she shivered, his smile grew wider. 

Chloe relaxed back against him. "This is usually the part where someone gets up and leaves," she admitted in a barely audible but very vulnerable voice. 

And he'd done exactly that in the past, he thought, burying his face into her neck. That was quickly becoming one of his favorite places on her body. "Not this time," he whispered. "Not ever with me, Chloe. I love you… why would I leave what's mine?" He laid a hand on her hip, squeezing her there. "You belong to me now, so no leaving." 

A faint, soft smile graced her lips as she relaxed even more, covering his hand with her own. 

"Stay with me." The request was a statement, not a question. Dean wanted her around: he figured Sam wouldn't be returning anytime soon. 

"Always," she whispered. 

With his free hand, Dean pulled the comforter over their naked and cooling bodies, a smile on his face. "Good. Might be kinda awkward anyway if you went back to your room." He wrapped them both under the blanket, using that as an excuse to cop a feel. 

She couldn't help but chuckle at his remark. "Just a bit." 

Squeezing her breasts slightly, he whispered, "I really love you, Chloe Sullivan." Despite his body's arousal again, he yawned, body relaxing against hers and drifting off into a deep, peaceful sleep. 

Turning her head and kissing his arm lightly, she fell asleep with his arms wound around her possessively. 

&&&&&&&&

The morning sun peeked through the hotel room window, waking Dean out of a deep and peaceful slumber. Turning over, he gently bumped into Chloe, her face towards his, still deep in sleep. He smiled softly, watching her serene face lost in slumber. Never in his life had he slept more soundly or felt so... loved... before. The thought startled him a little, but it didn't stop him from putting an arm around her and pulling her towards him, wanting to watch her sleep. He never wanted this moment to end. The rest of the world could wait. 

She sighed contently in her sleep, shifting closer to him unconsciously, unaware that he was awake and gazing at her so intently. 

He smirked in satisfaction, feeling her body bump against his as if in need to be close to him. He could feel his body come to life and wished the blanket that covered them no longer separated the feel of her skin against his. He leaned down and gently kissed her, keeping his desires in check so she could sleep, something he knew she hadn't gotten much of since they'd met. 

The soft kiss caused her to stir from her slumber despite his intentions to let her sleep and a smile graced her lips as she slowly opened her eyes to find him still beside her. True to his word, he'd held her all night and was still there. Lifting a hand to touch his cheek, she kissed him softly. "Morning," she whispered. 

Dean grinned sensually at her sleepy voice. "Morning, sexy," he whispered, pulling her closer to him. "Sleep well?" 

"Very," she admitted, resting a hand against his chest. "You?" 

"Never better, baby," he growled, kissing her again. He watched the last of her fears melt away and he knew last night had changed her. Just as much as loving her had changed him. 

Her eyes were bright. "I bet you could be better," she said with a faint smirk, shifting against him. 

He pushed his hips into hers so she could feel just how awake he was. "Wanna find out?" he growled again, his voice exuding his lust for her. 

She grinned. "I guess that means you're happy to see me." 

"Why, aren't you?" he murmured back, a lazy smirk on his face. 

"Oh, I'm very happy to see you." She smirked back. 

He ran a hand under the covers and pressed her hips into his. "You gonna tell me how much?" 

Chloe groaned a little. "Condom?" 

He fumbled for his wallet that laid on the nightstand and grabbed one out of his wallet and slipping it on him. Turning back to her, he looked at her, an expectant smile on his face. 

She grinned, cupping his face in her hands and pulling him toward her for a kiss. 

Her mouth moving over his was a kick-start to his body, making his pulse race and his body hard and ready for her. Yanking the bed linens off them, he cupped her bottom, rolling her against his manhood and groaning as she deepened their kisses. 

She placed one hand flat against his chest and let the other slide down to his hip, shifting closer to him. Lifting her eyes to meet his once more, she smiled. "What are you waiting for?" 

He stared into her lovely green eyes and didn't know. Maybe he was afraid of hurting her, that in loving her, he would somehow fail her. But her question wiped all that out of his mind. Moving them together, he put himself onto his back, moving Chloe's hips to hover over his hardness. He looked up at her and smiled as she lowered herself onto him, moaning as he filled her. 

She gazed down at him, their eyes locking. Offering him a smile, she rested her hands lightly against his chest as she began to move against him, a spark of warm pleasure rolling through her. 

With his hips rising to meet hers, Dean's body was on fire as he let her take the lead in bringing them to their peaks. He groaned as she rode him, grabbing one of her lush breasts with one hand as he held onto her hip with the other. "God, Chloe," he ground out, his head falling back onto the pillows. He wondered if she knew what power she held over him. 

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, pausing their movement in an attempt to prolong their actions. One hand resting on his cheek and the other on his chest, she slowly broke the kiss and slid her lips down to his neck. 

Dean groaned loudly in protest, his body screaming for its release. And her kissing and licking wasn't helping any. With both hands on her breasts, he used his thumbs to flick her nipples. When she moaned against his neck, he did it again. "Now who's teasing?" he rasped, breathless. 

She grinned, her face buried against his neck. "You," she said lightly, groaning once more. 

His thumbs stroked her breasts as he lifted his hips, sliding his thickness into her. He felt her wet heat enclose around him and groaned. "Chloe...." he pleaded slightly, feeling her body shiver with the same pleasure she was giving him. 

She kissed his lips once more before rolling her hips against him again, both of this shivering this time. She slid her hands up his arms and laced her fingers with his, looking down to meet his eyes. 

He saw the fire in her eyes. The same flame that he knew burned inside him. Their collective groaning as they moved together... he wanted more of her. Still connected, he rolled them over so she was beneath him. Leaning down and kissing her, he slid into and out of her quickly, feeling the tension between them as he knew she was nearing her climax. 

Chloe wound her legs around his waist, moving with him as he thrust into her, his name on her lips as she hit her climax, her legs tightening around him even more. 

Dean increased his movement as he felt her come, moaned loudly at the feel of her body spasming around his cock. When his own climax came, he thrust into her one last time, spilling himself into the condom, crying out her name before collapsing onto her, his lips curling into a satisfied smile. 

She laid her head back in the pillow, trying to catch her breath. She slowly wound her arms around him, hugging him closely, then planted a soft kiss on the top of his head, her fingers sliding up to rest against his neck. 

Burying his face into her neck, he kissed her gently, nipping at the tender place at the base of her neck. She giggled and he raised his head, staring at her with love in his eyes. "How's that for better?" he whispered, slowly moving out of her. He quickly disposed of the used condom and joined her again. 

"Much better." She gazed into his eyes for a moment, then dropped her gaze to the necklace he wore. "What is this, anyway?" she asked softly, fingering the pendant curiously. 

Spreading his fingers through her mussed blonde hair, he looked down at her playing with his necklace. "It's a protection thing," he replied softly. "It was given to me by a Voodoo doctor down in New Orleans when I was 16. Dad, Sam, and I were hunting zombies at the time." 

A faint smile touched her lips and she looked up at him. "Zombies. That sounds....disgusting." A soft chuckle escaped her. 

He smiled and rubbed her lips with his thumb. "Yeah, they're all about the neck-snapping and slashing. Silver bullets usually kills them, though." He closed his eyes, wondering why they were having this insane post-sex chat. 

She kissed his thumb lightly, gazing at him intently though his eyes remained shut. 

He sighed, a little irritated suddenly that the events of last night hit his mind. Especially when all he wanted to do was spend the day in bed with Chloe, teaching her the other things he excelled in. However, he knew he and Sam had to find out why Gordon was in town, which meant returning to the Roadhouse. And after last night, if he never saw Jo again, it'd be too soon.

He didn't move his thumb from Chloe's mouth, however, especially since she'd taken it upon herself to slide her mouth around it. He opened an eye and looked at her with interest. "Hey, you trying to turn me on again?" 

She grinned innocently. "Me?" 

"Yes, you," he chuckled, opening both eyes and pinning her underneath him again. "Not complaining, cause I have other things to show you..." He trailed off, staring at her intently. He wanted to stay there, but they couldn't. 

Chloe gazed up at him. "I know. We need to find out about that Gordon guy." 

Sitting up and pulling her up with him, Dean nodded. He kissed her, reluctant to let her go. 

She returned the kiss, sliding her arms around his neck. "We'll have time later," she said softly, leaning her forehead against his. 

"Damn right we will," he replied, sliding his hands down her sides longingly. "You're staying with me from now on. In here. At night." He pulled back and looked into her slightly shocked eyes. 

"Is that a fact?" she asked with a smirk. 

A cocky smile crossed his face. "Unless you plan on sneaking into this room while Sammy's sleeping... though I doubt your ability to make quiet love." 

Her eyes widened in shock and she smacked him lightly on the arm. "Somehow I think you're the one who'd have the most trouble with that!" 

Kissing her hard one last time, he got off the bed and laughed. "You don't know what you're talking about," he teased, pulling on his clothes while watching her fumble with hers. "Did I mention I love the way you move?" he asked, staring straight at her breasts. 

"Did I mention my eyes were up here?" she snarked, waving her hand towards his face. 

"I know where you eyes are," he replied, ignoring her hand. "I'm just admiring your other assets." His eyebrows shot up in amusement as he smiled brightly, more chipper than he'd been in a long time. 

Chloe smirked and finished getting dressed. "Just as long as I can admire yours, as well," she said sweetly. 

"Just say the word," he bragged, his eyes alive and bright as he pulled her to him and kissed her again... and got so into that kiss that he didn't hear the front door open and his brother walk in.

The one thing Sam could have lived without was seeing Chloe and his brother locked in an embrace that left no doubt as to what they'd done last night. "Oh shit," he muttered, fighting back a knowing smile but coughing loudly to get their attention.

Breaking their kiss, Dean turned around nonchalantly and looked at Sam. "What's up, dude?" he asked with a smile. 

"Uh, good morning?" Sam replied, his voice a little higher than usual. 

Chloe's cheeks flushed and she ducked her head a little. "Morning." 

"Morning, Chloe," Sam replied with a friendly smile, though he shot Dean a look that said, Never tell me.

"You're up early, Sammy," Dean remarked, throwing a possessive arm around Chloe, who was trying to hide her embarrassment. "Didn't sleep well last night?"

Sam rolled his eyes, ignoring Dean's insinuation. "Whatever. We need to talk about Gordon." He looked at Chloe. "Sarah's gone to get us food and should be here soon." 

She smiled faintly. "I'm just gonna go get my laptop," she said, kissing Dean's cheek and ducking out the door. 

The cheesy grin stayed on Dean's face as he watched her walk out the room, and he wondered if her hips swayed so sensually all the time. In fact, it wasn't until Sam cleared his throat again did he snap out of the memories her swaying brought to mind. "What?" he asked, the smile fading. Time for business. 

Sam raised his eyebrows and shook his head a little. "You think Gordon knew we were here?" he asked, getting right down to business. 

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at his brother. "Can't be coincidence that he just happened to be at the Roadhouse last night." He couldn't shake the feeling that this guy'd come looking for revenge. 

"So what the hell does he want? Revenge?" Sam sat down on the other bed. 

"With the way we humiliated him, what do you think?" Just then Dean thought about Sam and the secret he had shared with Chloe. Fuck, was it possible Gordon knew about Sammy? He drew a hand over his face. 

"We should get outta here, man." Sam's voice was quiet. 

Standing up quickly, Dean looked intense and determined. "We should. Just as soon as I find out what the hell he's doing here." They should never have come here, he realized. 

"Don't do anything stupid, Dean. Gordon's dangerous. And it's not just us anymore." 

Like he needed the reminder, he thought, his mind turning back to the night he'd spent with Chloe. He didn't want to admit that seeking out Gordon was a stupid thing to do. "Yeah," he whispered. "When's Sarah getting back?" 

"Any time. She left a little while ago." Sam couldn't help but start to feel nervous that maybe it was too long ago and she was in some kind of trouble. "Dean, maybe you should go down to Chloe's room." 

"Good idea." He paused at the door, his hand on the knob. "Dude, what did Sarah take?" He turned to look at Sam, whose eyes were filled with worry. Normally his brother worried didn't phase him, but this time... everything had changed, it seemed. 

"The Impala," he admitted. 

Dean threw his brother a withering look but nodded. "Okay. If she's not here in five minutes, call me." He yanked the door open and walked three doors own and pounded on the other hotel room. 

Chloe was startled when the door opened suddenly and she turned to see Dean there. "God. You scared me," she scolded, tucking some hair behind her ear as she moved to get her laptop. 

Striding into the room, he pulled the laptop out of her way and shoved it in her bag. "Never mind this. We're leaving." He looked around for her bag to pack. 

"What?" She stared at him in surprise. "But I thought--" 

"As soon as Sarah gets back, we're leaving." 

"Dean, what's going on?" 

He stopped and looked at her, his eyes dark with frustration and worry. About Sam. About the girls. "We think Gordon's looking for us," he replied. 

She held his gaze, feeling her heart sink. "Fuck," she whispered.

"Pretty much," he retorted, moving towards her and tucking her into his arms. 

Chloe swallowed hard, sliding her arms around him. "How bad is this guy, Dean?" 

"He makes some evil things look good," he whispered, dropping a kiss on her head. He knew he and Sam had to keep the girls from Gordon. It was suddenly very important. 

She drew in a breath, her mind in a very different place. "Then we better get the hell outta here as fast as we can," she said worriedly. 

"I know." He stepped away from her and went around the room. "Looks like Sam's packed Sarah's stuff," he commented with a knowing smile. "You ready to go?" 

"Yeah. Dean." She gazed at him. 

He was about to speak when his cell chirped to life. "Shit," he whispered, body stiffening as he looked at the caller ID. It was Sam. "She there?" he demanded.

"Yes, she is. Just thought you should know. You two ready?"

"Yeah, on our way now. Get down here and grab Sarah's things." Without a response, Dean hung up. 

She gazed at Dean. "We have to talk about this. Soon." 

He stared at her in silence. Yes, they did. About many things. Her worried eyes spoke of the shared secret, that maybe... what if Gordon knew about Sam? Glancing towards the door, he watched it open, Sam and Sarah walking in and looking just as worried. 

"Let's go," Chloe said without hesitation, grabbing her bag. 

Sam raised his eyebrows, surprised at how quickly she headed for the door. "We could eat first," he said. 

"We can eat on the road," she informed him, moving out of the room and toward the car. 

Sarah had been holding Sam's hand but let it go to get her things from the room. "Breakfast's in the car," she said, looking at the guys. "I'm with Chloe. We should move." After what Sam had told her about this Gordon guy, she never wanted to cross paths with him again.

"Come on, Sammy. I'll drive, you can eat." Dean's smirk didn't reach his eyes, however; they were deadly serious. 

"Yeah...all right," he said, casting a glance at Sarah and slowly following her out the door and to the car. 

Dean picked up Chloe's stuff and smiled grimly. "After you," he said. "I love watching you walk suddenly. Wonder why." 

She shot him a smirk. "No idea." 

He waggled his eyebrows at her, impatient for the night and what it held in store for them. Watching her leave, however sexy he found her backside, Dean's thoughts grew morose. With Gordon out there, possibly after them, he had no clue how to ensure the girls' safety. Or Sam's for that matter. He never understood why Dad had trusted him with this secret, especially when he didn't know what it meant, if it was true, or how the Demon intended to use his brother. 

"Over my dead body," he grumbled, making it to the car in time to see Sam with their stuff running out of the hotel room. They threw the bags in the trunk. "Ready?" he asked his brother, noting the fact that the girls were already in the car. 

"Yeah....you all right, Man?" Sam glanced at him sideways. 

Dean avoided his brother's eyes. "Fine." Slamming the trunk, he walked around to the driver's side and slid in, seeing Chloe in the backseat with Sarah. "Time for that girl talk, huh?" he teased gently as he waited for Sam to get into the passenger's seat. 

Frowning a little because he knew something wasn't right with Dean, he just nodded a little. "I guess." 

He sighed in frustration as he started the Impala and pulled out of the parking lot. He'd promised not to tell Sam, and Dean was determined to keep his damn mouth shut for the time being. Until he and Chloe could figure out how the hell Dad knew Sam was part-demon. "Where's the food?" he asked, glancing at the girls in the backseat. "I could eat a horse." 

"Me too," Chloe agreed, glancing toward the back. 

Sam smirked and looked at Sarah. 

Her eyes connected with Sam's and held them steadily. She had a sneaking suspicion that Chloe would be bunking down with Dean at their next stop, wherever that'd be... leaving an interesting yet awkward situation with Sam. She colored a little but didn't look away.

"Guys? Can you stop making eyes with each other and feed us?" Dean demanded, turning onto the freeway, heading west. 

Sam shot him a look in the rearview before passing up the bag of McDonalds breakfast sandwiches Sarah had picked up. He shook his head a little, annoyed. 

Chloe took the bag from him. "Thanks," she said softly, pulling one of the sandwiches out of the bag for Dean and handing it to him. 

He reached out and took one from her, their fingers brushing as they made the exchange. His body hardened suddenly and his foot hitthe gas. Wherever they were going, he wanted to hurry. 

"So, where are we off to?" Sarah asked, looking at anyone who would answer her question.

"Hmmm, good grub," Dean replied with a smile, which was basically his way of saying he had no idea. 

Chloe gazed at him for a moment. "You know, I've never been to New Orleans." 

He glanced at her sideways, taking in the pensive look on her face. He knew what she was thinking about and his secretive smirk appeared on his face. "I'm game for it." He looked in the rearview mirror at Sam. "How bout it, Sammy? Wanna go hunt some zombies? Some other freaky shit that's down there?" 

"Always plenty of crap down there," he replied, glancing at Sarah with raised eyebrows. 

Sarah smiled. "Never been either, so might as well."

"Alright, then. We're goin' South." He managed to get them turned around, so they were heading eastbound on I-80. "Gonna be a long ride, so dig in."

Sarah glanced at Sam, who had never taken his eyes off her, and smiled brightly. 

He smiled back at her and reached over to take her hand. 

They had no idea they were being followed.


End file.
